


God, You're Smart

by panickedbee



Series: Sherlock Holmes Is A Very Lucky Man [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genius Kink, John has a, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Praise Kink, Sherlock has a, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedbee/pseuds/panickedbee
Summary: John and Sherlock are past all the drama and now they are happy and in love. (It's as simple as that.)





	God, You're Smart

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a bunch of these little ficlets on my Tumblr that I haven't uploaded here. Maybe I should.

They’re on a case. It’s not like it used to be. Not quite like them and not at all how they started. It can’t ever be this innocent again, however odd of a description that might be for a crime scene. It’s different. It’s fine. It’s closer to  _back then_  than it has been in months. John often thinks of a  _back then_. Fortunately, these days, he mostly thinks of a  _right now_. Right here.

Sherlock Holmes is beautiful. Which is why he doesn’t mind that it’s different now.  _Back then_  he would’ve cursed himself for such thoughts. That or, and he never knew which one to prefer, he would have pitied himself. Never did he dare to imagine that one day he might tell him so, tell him, “Sherlock Holmes, you are gorgeous,” and see those wrinkles stretch around sky blue eyes, looking away because Sherlock doesn’t know how to receive a compliment that means something to him. Never dared to imagine meeting that shy smile with his own and kissing him till the shyness is washed away and they are making out against the closest wallpaper.

Not only is Sherlock Holmes beautiful, no, he is a fucking genius. Right now he’s deducing the male murder victim’s Sunday morning routine from the state of that guy’s elbows. Just walking Lestrade through it. John wouldn’t have needed any more proof - those times are long behind him - but of course he’s always here for a clever deduction from his detective’s quick mouth. And how bloody quick a mouth it is.

The times of Lestrade wanting explanations for Sherlock’s observations ought to be long behind him, too, but it’s just very possible that he knows exactly how much Sherlock enjoys a little audience. He believes he can only seem less clever after he explains his reasonings, to which John’s only response naturally had to be, “If you really think so, you’re a genius idiot.”

He’s done now, so it won’t take him long to catch John staring at him. And yes, there it is. The moment when their eyes lock. Sherlock looks like someone who desperately wants to know if there was something on his face but is too afraid that the answer might be yes.

“God, you’re smart,” John tells him, just a little out of breath. This is what he does to him.

Sherlock’s mouth opens and he forgets to close it when he realises no words are coming out. He blinks. A few more times than would be necessary, too fast to look natural. Is he blushing? His cheekbones look sharper than usual.

“Yes,” Sherlock says then, but slower. “Would be unfortunate if I wasn’t, wouldn’t it?”

John’s smile broadens into a grin. “Yup.” He takes his boyfriend by the hand and stands on the tip of his toes. “It would indeed.”

He kisses one of Sherlock’s cheeks, hot and pink from them filling with shy uncertainty. John wants to kiss it all away, which is inconvenient because he also wants to watch the blush spread all over his body.

Lestrade gives them a loud cough. Either they are being inappropriate or he’s getting a cold. “That thing we discussed? About what not to do at a crime scene? Do you need another explicit email reminding you?”

John shakes his head, suppressing a laugh. It’s different. Not like it used to be. It’s fine? Sherlock Holmes is still beautiful. Sherlock Holmes is  _his_. It’s perfect.


End file.
